Melancholy Love
by Sev-chan
Summary: Melancholy Love, Was a love not meant to be which lasted for a while but not eternity. Set in the 1920's or rather the roaring 20's this is a xover with Fruits Basket, Gundam Wing, & Chobits.
1. The Way You Do

Declaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue, Don't Flame!

Warning: Nothing really this is just my first fic based around a non-yaoi paring, there are slight hints at I don't know yaoi or shonen-ai but nothing big. This is a crossover fic with Fruits Basket, Gundam Wing and Chobits set in a 1920's era, which means this is an AU. That's all for now Enjoy.!

Melancholy Love

* * *

I wish I could feel the way you feel  
I wish I could Love the way you Love  
To see the world as you Do  
To breath the air as you Do  
I often wish to be like you.  
Why? You might ask?  
Because you can and have become  
So much.  
I lost all greatness in my life compared to you  
So I wish wishes that will not come true.  
I wish to touch the way you do  
Laugh the way you do  
Get lost in the mist of a movie or a song  
The way you do...  
The way you do.

* * *

It was the 1920's, or as some people choose to call it the roaring 20's. A time when bootleg liquor, dance marathons and The Harlem Renaissance was common. People had little to do with ethics and some could care less. Our story starts off with Kyo, Duo and Hatsuharu or Haru for short, heading for a speakeasy near the outskirts of town. They were around the ages of seventeen through eighteen. It didn't matter if there was an age limit for drinking or not seeing as how it was during the Prohibition Act.

As they entered the bar they let their eyes and lungs adjust to the room filled with music, lights, people, and cigarette smoke polluted air, it didn't take that long to get use to. Spotting a table near the opposite end of the room the trio headed in that direction. They sat down and got something to drink and were sitting. That was till a voice called out one of the three boys names.

"KYO"

"Oh god." Kyo's eyes widened and he started to sink in his seat.

"What are you doing here? Oh I've missed you soooo much, you never call me, why" the poor boy was being bombarded by questions from a girl with brown hair who was now clinging to him.

"Damnit get the hell off me" yelled Kyo.

"Well that's being a gentlemen for you." remarked Duo picking up his drink from the table, as did Haru.

"He's right you know, you could treat me with a little more respect." said Kagura as her grip on him tightened.

"I'll show you respect when you show me mercy." chocked out Kyo.

"Kagura isn't Kyo's birthday in a few moths I thought you'd be planning the perfect get away." said Haru.

"Oh my god how could I forget you're right I must go plan our romantic get away now if it's to be perfect." and she was gone. (Notice how quick I made her leave)

"You mean the perfect way to drug him tie him up and ...Heero" yelled Duo as he caught sight of his best friend.

The other boy (Heero) kept walking he never seemed to acknowledge Duo, and both Haru and Kyo knew that Heero wasn't just a friend he was prey. Well at least to Duo that was, the cobalt-eyed boy hardly even spoke unless he felt the need to save you from your own stupidity.

"It seems Duo's gone hunting." said Haru sipping his drink.

"As long as he's not here talking about the many ways to pleasure the silent ones." Kyo's eyes seemed to be scanning the crowd of people.

"Looking for someone" asked Haru also looking at the mass of body's.

"Not really just, I don't ..."

"What a possible house wife" joked Haru. If there was one thing he knew, it was his cousin's ideal housewife. Well more he just wanted a girl who looked the part, then see if she was worth his time. (that's being an ass)

"What the hell are you thinking the girls here are nothing but flappers. Can you imagine even one of theses girls cooking or cleaning, let alone being a good mother." Kyo seemed to be glaring at the crowed of people now.

"Then why do you come here" asked Haru.

"Just for the sake of leaving his house." a new voice said while pulling out the chair Duo had been occupying earlier.

"Hey Trowa." Haru couldn't help but wonder what Trowa's parents were thinking when they let him get that hair cut, but then again Trowa hated the thought of conformity.

"Hn." Trowa is like Heero only more unapproachable at times.

"I need a stronger drink." said Kyo getting out of his chair.

"Get me one too, I need it." said Trowa while finishing off Kyo's drink.

'I cant believe our entire town has gone to hell, it's full of nothing but rebels and people who have no respect for our government...actually I'd like to retract that last statement cause I fit in that category' Kyo stood at the counter for a second and looked at the room full of people most of whom he knew. Some were acquaintances others just regulars at the bar, it was amazing how most people ignore the whole prohibition thing, especially him and Hatsuharu of all people seeing as they were Sohma's. A well respected family that "obeyed" the laws. Kyo sighed and turned back to the counter.

'I guess the people here want to live life to its highest peak while they still can. Can't blame them it sucks to be an adult. Kyo grabbed the small tray of drinks and headed towards the table when someone walked into him almost knocking over the tray of drinks.

"Watch where the hell you're going you idiot" yelled Kyo then he notice the person he just yelled at was a young women "oh...I'm...I mean , I'm sorry I should have been paying attention." he sputtered out quickly.

"No don't apologize I was the one who walked into you, I'm sorry, it was just me being careless and I apologize once more." said the girl.

After the girl left or should I say continued to what she was doing Kyo went back to his tale now occupied by two more friends.

Actually it was Wufei and his girlfriend Cerinelarain, which most people chose to call her Cerine. She was a very attractive girl very high-class family. She stood about 5'1 had golden brown hair with natural strawberry highlights which shined in the sunlight with root beer colored eyes and a fair complexion. At times she could be very outspoken, but all and all a good personality.

The girl who bumped into him earlier was much prettier in his opinion, she was at least 5'5 or 5'6 feet tall with long white hair that just barely touched the ground, its surprising that she doesn't step on it when she walks and gorgeous amber eyes. The dress she wore suit her agreeably it was black reached just about her knees, hugged her curves nicely the sleeves ended at the edge of her shoulder with long gloved hands that left two and a half inches of space from her sleeves, carrying a black purse trimmed with purple.

"Earth to Kyo" called Cerine.

Heero and Duo took a seat next to Trowa. Duo taking notice on Kyo's zoned out condition, said something he knew would work to snap him out of it.

"Kyo look its Kagura"

"Shit" yelled Kyo as he tried to duck in his seat then noticed everyone at his table laughing at him. Well, everyone except Heero who only blinked once and took the drink out of Duo's hand who had taken it from Trowa and drank it.

"You know what, screw this, I need some fresh air" with that said he got up and went outside.

Of all the people in this world why her? Why Kagura, couldn't she understand that he wasn't interested in her? She's a nice girl and all, that is, when she's not professing her undying love to him.

Stepping out the door and leaning up against the wall, he noticed the air was fresh outside and the moon was beautiful and felt it was the only thing that could captivate him so.

SKRICH (think matches fire)

Kyo turned his head in the direction of the sound obviously someone didn't feel special enough to smoke inside like all the rest of the idiots, than he realized it was the same girl who had bumped into him earlier.

"Oh hey it's the guy from earlier, what are you out here for" asked the mysterious girl with amber eyes.

"I was being suffocated by all the cigarette smoke inside." Kyo turned his head towards the sky full of small dots of light.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it" the long haired beauty stated more than asked as she put out her cigarette.

"Whatever...you didn't have to put out your smokes because of me." said Kyo.

Kyo was unsure what to say he was lost in thought. This girl had a certain air about her just the way she carried herself showed where she stood in class, at least she seemed high class to him. And now this girl was walking slowly next to him, it was unnerving she was just standing there staring at him like she could see straight through into his soul.

"What" Kyo sounded harsh then even to himself, but the girl didn't seem intimidated or hurt.

"That was rude of me wasn't it? It's just I was looking at your hair and eyes they're so ..what's the word I'm looking for.."

"Weird, strange, odd." were just a few of the words Kyo threw out.

"Exotic there you go, they're exotic much different from other peoples." she smile up at him.

"I don't see what's so exotic about orange hair and red eyes, I've got a friend with purple colored eyes and no ones ever called them exotic." said Kiyo as a smile moved across the girls face.

"While purple may be umm...how can I put this alluring, red is more arousing, I mean it's like your personality intense." Kyo couldn't help stare at her mouth as each word played across her lips.

"You don't know me well enough to make such an accusation" said Kyo as he looked away unable to look at her while they spoke to each other for some reason.

"I see..." the girl turned her head quick to catch a glimpse of an approaching black car "do you come here often"

"Yeah why you asking" asked Kyo taking notice of the car as well.

"No reason it's just..."she looked over her shoulder once more.

"What" asked Kyo.

"Is it possible to know the name of my captivator" she whispered.

"Only if you tell me the name of mine." Kyo felt like he was being oddly forward tonight., but for some reason he felt he'd never get the chance to meet this mysterious amber eyed perfection of goddess again.

She just smiled

"It's Noir, your turn now." (1)

"Kyo, Kyo Sohma" he said.

"It was nice meeting you, Kyo Sohma." she whispered it into his ear right before she gave him a quick peck on the lips and after that she was gone, within seconds she was no longer visible. She had just upped and vanished as if she was never there with him to begin with like an apparition a ghost that left him with ...a first kiss? (2)

"Hey kid that girl who was just with you, you know where she went" a guy dressed in a striped suit and a cigar speaking with an accent asked him.

"Huh" said Kyo blinking.

"The girl kid where the hell she go" yelled the man.

"I don't know and if I did why the hell should I tell you" finally managing to find his voice box to answer a question.

"Look kid if you do see her again tell her Zech's is looking for her and you see this five there is plenty where that came from" said the guy as he tossed the money at Kyo and took off.

"I'm nobodies fucking messenger boy you low life scum" yelled Kyo at the quickly vanishing car "that damn bastard thinks he can pay me to do his work, his loss I'll probably never see her again anyway."

But still it would be nice to see her once more for not many people could stand to talk to him he wasn't quite sure why, maybe it was his temper he was constantly being told by Shigure to control it. Oh well if he sees her he sees her if he doesn't then no big lose.

As Kyo made way back to his table he wasn't surprised to say the least. Duo was obviously drunk and making a complete fool of himself and draping himself all over Heero who seemed a little tipsy, which was different and Wufei and Cerine were well lets not talk about what they were doing and in front of people too. He new something was off someone was not here, but who? As Kyo looked at the two empty chairs he realized Hatsuharu and Trowa were not there at the table. Where the hell could they be, seriously, how hared would it be to find a boy with white hair and another one with long bangs.

Apparently very hard he even got up and walked around to try and find the two people he knew would still be semi sober. It was honestly a bit unnerving watching Heero start to sway in his chair and then he had tipped over. Duo bust up laughing and then...he fell and he was standing, if you could call that sanding. So on that note he decided he should get everyone home, but he needed the other two boys to help him lug Duo and Heero in the car. He had made his way to the end of the room and still no sign of them. A girl in a red outfit looked at him and came staggering in his direction. That's when he noticed a door obviously leading out back; thank the gods he was saved!

Don't get him wrong, but the girl was drunk and he wouldn't feel right about the situation, plus he didn't want to risk getting thrown up on. After a second of just thinking he heard some hushed sounds around the side of the building he knew it had to be someone with slight morals, seriously it wasn't like Wufei and Cerine who were showing an obscene amount of public display of affection. Curiosity got the better of him though and he looked around the side and saw two people making out and by the looks of it they seemed to be leading into foreplay.

Kyo walked back towards the door to the bar. He shouldn't be infringing on their privacy besides he needed to find Trowa and Hatsuharu. When Kyo got inside he still didn't see them and headed for the table with all the drunken teens flopping about that small area. Not even five minutes after he sat at the table Haru and Trowa showed up.

"Where the hell have you two been" yelled (isn't it obvious) Kyo.

"Looking for you" said Trowa managing to pick Duo up off the floor, poor Heero was out cold.

"Whatever you guys just should've stayed here." said Kyo as he grabbed Heero and managed to sling him over his should. While Haru told Wufei and Cerine it would be best if they went home. Once they got outside to the car Kyo felt he was almost free.

"Hey does anyone know how Heero got here" asked Haru now wondering about Heero's mode of transportation.

"I drove him." said a guy standing 'bout 5'8.

"Great another freak and who the hell are you" asked Kyo irritably.

"None of your damn business, but I don't have time to take Yuy home so you can do that for me see ya." said the guy as he just left with some girl.

After the guy took off Haru and Kyo piled Heero and Duo into the car.

"Hey Tro how you getting home" asked Haru.

"I suppose the exact way I got here." replied Trowa.

"Which is"

"Walk."

"Just get in the damn car." growled Kyo.

"Fine." Trowa managed to seat himself between Heero and Duo, which probably wasn't the best thing in the world to do at the moment.

"So where we going" asked Hatsuharu looking at Kyo who had a scowl on his face.

"I guess take the drunks home." said Trowa pushing Duo's head off his shoulder.

"I'm not going to drive everyone to their house" Kyo sped up a little.

"Lets just see if Shigure won't mind if we have a few guests for the night." offered Haru looking in the back seat at Trowa who just shrugged.

"Isn't that what always happens" commented Trowa as Duo suddenly opened his eyes accompanied with a strange look on his face two seconds later he was leaning over the side of the car hurling up what little contents sat at the pit of his stomach.

One: French word for black can you guess who she is?

Two: Sorry if that was a bit repetitive

Yay so what ya think Review, review...please if not for my sanity then...no my sanity. Ooooo also I've got a new fic it's an original my first and I was hoping I could get someone to read it uhh.. It happens to be slash with shonen-ai tendencies, but I have great plans for it. It's at please I beg of you whoever you are who is reading this, for I might cry if you don't.


	2. A Single Dream

I whisper into the calm night  
A wish that never comes true,  
Plagued by memories and dreams of you.  
Never ending love and unattainable heart  
That shinning apparition, so surreal it cruel.

Even tomorrow seems so far away  
Just like our dreams of yesterday  
Not that man knows the sliver lining always fades  
Into a world of sad decay.  
Upon the dreams of youth and age.

I saw you standing there alone  
Silhouetted against the devilish glowing of the moon  
A passing phase along my root  
And all a way to get to you.  
To reflect to you a greater sense of me  
Just to let you see, how great a person I could be.

Although watching you from far away.  
Compares to nothing as this day.  
I feel the words like lumps of stone,  
Stuck within my throat.  
I'm standing here I'm standing prone.

Right before your hands I wait  
For punishment and years of hate.  
But in it's place, a kiss lay in its wake.  
In that sad dream- that dream- of yesterday.

* * *

Too many nights spent with the same ending can cause one to become familiar with the same routine of the next morning. Waking up finding a load of teens passed out on a usually empty bed, making breakfast for extra mouths, and an extremely grumpy Kyo.

Kyo sat in the middle of the "family" room with a book in his hands, constantly flipping through the pages. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but all he knew was that he was pist because he couldn't find it. He closed the book and promptly threw it at the wall.

"Kyo don't throw the books around like that." said Shigure who was in the middle of writing something down.

"What for nothing else good will come from them!" Tohru opened the door from her side in the kitchen.

"Oh Kyo can you do me a favorite and call everyone in for breakfast?"

"Sure," the only person he was afraid to wake was Yuki, the guy was just too unpredictable. Might as well just go wakeup Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Hatsuharu. He quickly by passed Yuki's room, there was only one guest room so Haru offered Trowa to share his bed.

Kyo walked over to Haru's room, the boy had come over and spent the night so much that he practically lived there. Kyo stopped short of opening the door when he heard the strange sound of creaking and hushed voices. He turned around and stood at the top of the stairs and looked down with an expression of complete confusion, then walked back to Haru's door. Finally he opened the door and his eyes went wide at what he saw. Haru looked up and saw Kyo.

"Kyo I..." but Kyo had already closed the door and was quickly making his way down the stairs to the living room.

"Kyo did you wake everyone up?" asked Tohru when she saw that Kyo was sitting on the couch with wide eyes.

"They're awake!" replied Kyo automatically. Tohru just smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Kyo," Kyo had a panicked look on his face and was quickly trying to find a hasty exit, but Haru and Trowa were already standing in front of him.

"What do you want!" yelled Kyo.

"Just to talk to you." came Haru's calm voice. Trowa stood by the radio and Haru crouched down in front of Kyo.

"Um...," Kyo turned his head to look at Trowa who had a blank look on his face, but was staring directly at him.

"Stop that it's creeping me out!" Trowa just shrugged.

"Look Kyo I just need to explain what it is that you saw."

"I didn't see anything!"

"Kyo, Trowa's parents signed him up to join the army."

"Like that explains why you two were groping each other up stairs!"

"Listen Kyo, Haru and I are in an intimate relationship with one another." said Trowa taking a step to stand next to Haru, while placing a hand on his shoulder, both boys looked directly at Kyo.

"Ah, when did this happen, why are you telling me this, and what the hell will your parents think?" asked Kyo in a rough hushed voice. Scanning the room to see if anyone else had walked into the living room.

"Well to answer your first question, a few days ago when Haru stayed the night at my house, second you walked in on us in his room, and third the army is what my parents think about it." said Trowa running a hand threw his long bangs.

"Oh." said Kyo.

"Don't you think sending him off to the army is a bit temperamental?" asked Haru standing up and turning his head in the direction of the kitchen to see if Tohru had stepped into the living room.

"Are you even using that word right, and why are you telling me this?"

"Like he said you saw us and we just want you to please not tell anyone." said Haru sitting down next to Kyo.

"Why the hell would I?" yelled Kyo jumping up.

"Just making sure." said Trowa taking a seat next to Haru.

"Umm...out of plain curiosity how did your parents find out Trowa?" asked Kyo standing next to the kitchen door.

"They walked in on me and him doing...stuff." said Trowa turning a light shade of red, despite his tan. Kyo thought it was an awkward shade on Trowa, but also he had never seen Trowa blush before in his life, God what was it that would make him blush like that? On second thought he didn't really need to know at all!

Walking in the kitchen he saw Yuki and Tohru talking. Duo was sitting on the counter drinking a tall glass of cranberry juice, which made Kyo wonder exactly when Duo and Yuki had come into the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and poured himself a glass. Heero walked into the kitchen and was rubbing his temples. Tohru took in his state and got him a glass of water and something she felt that would help the pain subside.

"Thank you." said Heero, nodding his head as Tohru gave him the glass. "I don't think I'm going to be able to attend that stupid party." said Hero addressing Duo this time.

"Don't look at me, I'm probably going to be in trouble again when I get home. Why not just give it to him?" said Duo pointing at Kyo.

"Give me what?" asked Kyo finishing off his milk.

"Just an invitation to a party."

"You can't give an invitation away! If I showed up they'll ask what happened to you!"

"Just tell them that you're going in my place, better yet I'll call and tell them you're going in my place. That way no one will ask you why you're there." said Heero downing what was left in his glass.

"But I...I...I won't know anyone there I'll feel weird."

"They'll be some liquor if that helps." said Duo.

"Yeah sure, let me get wasted in front of a bunch of strangers."

"Kyo you never get wasted." said both Heero and Duo at the same time. Kyo just shook his head and left the kitchen.

Later that evening Kyo stood in a mansion with a wine glass in hand. He still trying to figure out how Heero and Duo had managed to convince him into going, but finally decided on just killing them both when he got back. But anyhow the party was ok, in the beginning everyone was talking about politics and how much money they had. It made him wonder why Heero would even want to associate with such people. Then it hit him, just last night Heero had said that he was still trying to find a way to get out of going to something.

"That bastard!" growled Kyo under his breath. Looking around the room he spotted a few abandoned full bottles of "bubbly" as one of the servants called it. He walked over and grabbed two of the bottles and went onto the balcony to gaze at the night sky. When he stepped outside he thought that he would be alone, but leaning on the rail was a young woman wearing a long red dress with matching red gloves covering her hands.

"It's her." whispered Kyo as he stood staring at the girl in surprise. Before he could register what it was that he was doing he had walked up to her and set the bottles on the rail right next to her elbows that rested on it.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" said Kyo looking up at the sky. She turned and saw the blush on his face and smiled.

"Yes, yes it is Kyo." said Noir still looking at Kyo. She placed her hand on Kyo's and looked back at him and smiled. "I don't remember seeing your name on the invite list, but I'm glad you're here."

"It's a friends fault that I'm actually here, I was about ready to cuss him out left and right for it too when I got back."

"And now?"

"Not so much now." he smiled, he couldn't figure out why he was smiling so much, but it felt good. Everything felt right at this moment.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever heard that if you run into someone three times in the same day it's fate?"

"Yeah."

"Well," she paused for a brief moment and then turned her gaze back at the sky, "I know we haven't run into each other three times, but I always liked two better than three."

"We never met twice in the same day." Kyo looked at her while she laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh it was soft and gentle, just like her touch.

"I never said we met twice in the same day, all I said was that I liked two better than three."

"Than what did you mean?"

"It's how many times I think of you in an hour." She smiled.

"Oh...that's a lot."

"Kyo, I know we just met, but I feel like I...well I've never felt this comfortable before." she looked at Kyo's face and he had this confused look on his countenance so she decided to elaborate for him. "What I mean is that I've never felt so comfortable with a complete stranger before."

"Me either, all my life I've been surrounded by my family well actually just my cousins, but still they're family I guess."

"Why aren't you living with your parents, if you don't mind my asking?" she turned her head and looked at Kyo's face.

His eyes looked distant, like he was trying to watch a scene from far away. His eyes shifted into an expression of sadness and she could see a light gleam of unused tears, but just as quickly as it came his enter body language and facial expression changed into an unwavering mask of complete calm and casualness.

"I really don't know what happened to my father, all I've ever had was my mother, but she committed suicide when I was young. I'm not sure why she did ...maybe she just felt that life wasn't worth living without Dad by her side."

"How sad."

"The only sad part to that it is that I can't remember either of their faces, but in a way I guess I could care less, since neither of them wanted to stick around."

"Well where ever they are I'm sure that they're proud of how you turned out."

"Ha, yeah I'm sure." said Kyo bitterly.

Kyo cast his gaze toward the street below, he saw a yellow car stop in front of the building where they were at. Then he looked back at Noir she looked annoyed as she lifted her gaze from the street beneath them.

"Kyo, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"Is it because of them?" asked Kyo pointing at the car.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Why are they looking for you?"

"That's none of your concern. Now I have to leave." she turned to leave, but Kyo caught her by the wrist and turned her around to face him.

"It is my concern!"

"How's that!" she asked roughly.

"Because...I lo...I think," he started to blush and cursed slightly under his breath. "damnit...I like you!"

She looked at him with a blank expression on her face staring directly into Kyo's eyes as if trying to decipher if his words were true. She sighed as she closed her eyes, then she took a step forward and placed a hand on his cheek and opened her eyes.

"Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service." (1) she whispered then leaned into kiss him softly. "Kyo I l..."

Both Kyo and Noir heard the sound of a door closing. Noir dropped quickly to the ground holding onto Kyo's pant-legs. All the while she had this panicked look in her eyes as she scanned the ground. Lifting her head up to stare at Kyo she smiled, but Kyo could see the pain that lay laced within her simple gesture of impregnable confidence.

"What are you doing?"

"Is there anyone still in the car?" Kyo looked over the ledge and then looked back at Noir.

"Yes, why?"

"Damn!" she got up and walked over to the side of the building and looked over the edge. Seeing a steel latter on the side she took off her heels and put them in her purse and started to climb over the side.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" hissed Kyo hurrying over the side.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I have to go. Bye."

"Wait I'm going too!" Kyo quickly jumped over the edge and placed his feet on the latter immediately as Noir had stepped foot on the cobblestone and hid in the shadows. Just as Kyo was taking his first few steps down the latter, the terrace doors flew open and out walked the same guys he saw from last time. His eyes widened and he lost his footing and slipped down the rest of the way. Then was enveloped into a world of darkness and soundless fear.

One: It's a few lines from the Tempest by Shakespeare.

Come on if anyone is reading this at least leave something for me to know you were here!

Anywho Have a great day!

Sev-chan


End file.
